User blog:FireDrag1091/Obligatory Anniversary Blog
Привет, peasants. After reviewing my page today, I found that I have been on the Custom Bionicle Wiki for six years now. Seeing how I never formally celebrated my time on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, I have finally decided to declare my anniversary on the sixth year. Over these six years; one has been spent in the quiet, two have been spent in complete inactivity, and the final three have been spent with the vast majority of fellow editors on this wiki. These last three years have given me the ability to improve my story-writing, remain with a hobby I have enjoyed since my teenage years and most of all: has given me the opportunity to communicate and to talk with people who have similar interests. I have a lot of people to thank for their friendship and honesty. I could never imagine staying here for six years if the community wasn't as inviting as it is. The past definitely holds fond memories, memories that aren't too horribly fond, and memories I can share with other users on this wiki. But what does the future hold in terms of my activity on this wiki? What more do I have to add to the V Osade universe? When will I finally fulfil my promise of bringing my sled manned by a team of bears to bring bread from the icy slopes of Siberia to the masses? Who knows. Honestly, I don't. V Osade While I am unsure whether or not I can keep up to speed with a project such as V Osade, or I will have the concentration and the determination to finish it is up in the air. However, when I still have the time to deliver content for the universe, and when I still have the determination to finish it I will try to get as much done as possible. I have big things in mind for V Osade, I am going to try to the best of my abilities to see that they are written and published. What I currently have in mind for the V Osade universe following the completion of Among Wolves are three more main 'chapters', followed by the epilogue to the V Osade alternate universe. The situation hangs in the balance, the species northwards fighting for their own survival—and the Lykos Kinsmen for seeing through their quest for mass extinction. With an Agent named Vulf of the Agency of the Olmak deployed to pacify the situation in the V Osade universe, she finds that the situation is quite severe as the Lykos have pushed back their enemies to the final line of defence on the Northern Continent. Trying to make her way back to this Line, she must survive not only the Commander pursuing her: Predavis, but the tensions which divide her fellow Toa and the group of Rogue Lykos known as the Red Flags. Following the completion of Among Wolves, I have a remaining four main stories planned. I am willing to at least share the titles, and you can make of them what you may. *''Remnants'' (Chapter 2) *''The Line'' (Chapter 3) *''The Void'' (Chapter 4) *''One Final Effort'' (Epilogue) This is what I have to say about the remaining V Osade stories, but I have one more announcement in terms of the contest I hosted for it. I would like to extend my congratulations to the winners of the contest. Invader39 (in First Place), BionicleChicken (in Second Place), and MAZEKA (in Third Place). Спасибо to everyone else who participated, it was a wonderful contest to host. List Over my six years on this wiki, I have met a lot of users that I have managed to get along well with. Whether older or newer users, they helped me quite a bit with my ventures so far on the Custom Bionicle Wiki, and I feel as if that deserves a recognition. *Chicken Bond: Да, the Fezmustard himself. Being one of the first users to accept little inexperienced me, I feel as if he deserves a little recognition. A little. Anything more and I might overload his fragile heart. Looking forward to talking with you more, comrade. *Shadowmaster: The vengeful rusegod of the Wiki, the Shodowmister has been a very good friend in the past few years. I would like to thank him for the many RUSEQUESTS we had went on, not only here but across the miserable communities of everyone else. *BobTheDoctor27: BobTheDrunk or BlobTheSlob has rather obnoxiously become the contemporary of yours truly. While we haven't spoken to each other in quite some time, we quietly acknowledge each other while staring at each other in contempt. Well done. Comrade. *Rando07: The splendid Rando has been quite a good friend for quite some time. He is just an awesome guy. Offers a lot of help with my writing, and indeed he is a good writer himself. Good luck at University, comrade. *Chalk33: Otherwise known as the devourer of all light and hope, the purging machine of death still holds qualities that are consistent with being kind. *Echo 1: Echo is just a great guy and one of the few I know that can actually engage with the intellectual genius of such as I. Has really fun stories planned, and is great to talk with. Also celebrating his fifth anniversary on the wiki. *Jareroden97: Another great user, despite not being quite as active anymore. Kindly provided the MOC for the wonderful Vulf, and is great to talk to. Never forget. *Artek206: In a far off time known as Artek the crazy one, the man behind the: Waters of Darkness project slowly drifted away to inactivity. Another great user. *BionicleChicken: Otherwise known as CB #2, and the mustardmind behind the Pirates story, BC is just an awesome guy. Helped me develop some concepts for V Osade, and allowed me to bore him with things he likely doesn't really care too much about at. Also introduced me to Feeding the Trolls. Great guy. Read Pirates. Thanks to everyone else, even if you didn't make it to the list—you contributed a lot to my experience on the wiki. You made the experience for me, you gave my ideas the attention they needed for me to become concentrated on them. Thank you for a great six years, my experience here really means a lot to me. До свидания, -' Representative of the Union' 22:27, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts